


Holidays With A Radioactive Hedgehog

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Radioactive Shadow AU, hell Yeah Radhog lets gooooo, merry Christmas take them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: “It’s been a bit since you came down from that ship, and don’t you dare try to pretend you don’t mind I know that you’re getting restless, so I was wondering if you’d want to come down in a day or two? I have something planned and I’d love my wonderful lime-hued spiky sibling to be thereeee~”
Relationships: E-123 Omega & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Holidays With A Radioactive Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a one shot of a au I’ve written about before, and I’d recommend reading it for context!! You’re probably gonna be confused if you haven’t read Biohazard!! A quick summary is that shadow is made of nuclear energy instead of chaos energy/black arms dna, but that fic has more context ajsjshs

The Ark was eerily quiet, the pale pink clock now hanging on the wall telling him it was around 7am for those below. Shadow twitched an ear at each tick, staring wistfully down at the planet from the large window of the large, grey room as thoughts travelled absentmindedly in his head. They were all probably still asleep at this hour, however he had been up since 5:34am according to the steadily ticking clock, a gift from Amy to “make the place feel more homey,” as she had put it. As confused as he had been (he had a phone now, he knew the time), Shadow had found that the young hedgehog was correct.

At least it meant there was noise to fill the silence. 

Another glance at the clock showed a further 12 minutes had passed, just as he glanced towards the phone which was… buzzing.

Who was awake at this time willingly?

A glance at the screen revealed it was Rouge, or as she had so flatteringly named herself, “Batass B*tch”with the photo being of the two of them laughing down on earth. Ignoring the smile that appeared on his face at the sight, the small hedgehog answered with a quick “Why thell are you awake?” which was followed with a short laugh from the bat.

“Never mind that hon, I’m a bat remember?”

“So..? You still need sleep.”

“True, but I think you’re forgetting a key factor here.”

“And that is?”

“Bats are nocturnal.”

“...Oh.”

Another laugh, though he could tell there was no malice behind it, in spite of the static sounds echoing through the receiver. Even though she couldn’t see he gave his own small grin in response, thankful to hear something other than the ticking clock again. 

As much as everyone tried to call him often, sometimes things came up that made it difficult to find the time and energy to speak with the hedgehog in space. Apparently everyone down on earth was incredibly busy recently, though no one had explained it beyond the fact this was a yearly tradition, just reassured him that they would call whenever possible. Even Rouge, Omega, and Sonic, who all usually called at least every other day, had become more and more sporadic in the past week or two, however long it had been…

Okay stop that train of thought.

“Well ignoring that, what’s going on? Why did you call?”

“What, I can’t talk to my favourite radioactive hedgehog brother just because I feel like it?”

He quieted at that, about to apologise for being so blunt, ignoring how his heart squeezed at the word ‘brother’ before she gave a light chuckle and continued. “Don’t panic hon, you’re fine. I actually did wanna ask you something, and since you’re like always awake at this time I thought there was no better time than the present, huh?”

Okay, now he was curious.

She didn’t give him a chance to reply though before continuing, “It’s been a bit since you came down from that ship, and don’t you dare try to pretend you don’t mind I know that you’re getting restless, so I was wondering if you’d want to come down in a day or two? I have something planned and I’d love my wonderful lime-hued spiky sibling to be thereeee~”

Chaos he could practically see her grinning.

“...I- I mean sure, but isn’t everyone busy?” The thought of interfering with the other’s plans made him far too antsy considering it was 7:24am, but he did miss seeing everyone face to face…

“Shadow, I want you to come down and see why everyone is busy, I promise it’ll be fun and that you aren’t interfering with anything! It’s… I’ll explain more later, but do you want to?”

As the clock chimed 7:30 he agreed.

. . .

Exiting the pod again was an experience, breathing in actual fresh air a blessing in spite of the suit around his body as he greeted Rouge with a shy but genuine grin, ears perking up at the sound of Omega entering through the small doorway.

Striding over, the robot gave a quick scan of the hedgehog before giving what could be best described as a nod of satisfaction, “HELLO AGAIN, SHADOW,” following the quick observation in what only Rouge and Shadow could tell was a sincere tone. 

“Hey, Omega,” he replied, smiling warmly up at the robot before turning to Rouge once more. “So, am I getting my explanation..?”

The bat laughed in response, shaking her head in fond exasperation before mumbling “Always straight to the point,” and gesturing for him to follow to the living room. 

And so there they sat, Rouge sprawled along one side of the sofa with Shadow by her side, Omega attempting to fit into the lone arm chair whilst ignoring his teammates’ snickers. 

“Alright, we all settled?” Rouge asked, glancing quickly towards Omega who looked incredibly smug despite being a robot. “Good. Now, Shadow, I know you want an explanation for why everything has been so… hectic lately- don’t give me that look it’s a good thing! Each year we have a yearly celebration, generally with our families, where we exchange gifts and sing songs and just.. Enjoy each other’s company, y’know? Well, our dearest blue hedgehog pointed out that you’ve probably not had much experience with that considering how everything is, so here’s to you first winter holiday! Any questions?”

He had about twenty but it was probably better not to ask, as Rouge continued, “The plan is open presents, and watch some terrible holiday romcom movies while eating our dinner, that good for you hon?”

“...But, but I haven’t gotten you guys anything!” he replied, fingers beginning to fidget anxiously with lime spines before Rouge took his hands down.

“You weren’t expected to get us anything, Shadow, I’m just happy you’re here, okay?” she soothed, patting his side with her wing briefly before standing. “Now, presents! Omega, you go first-”

It had been a full hour by the time they managed to get through everything. Items littered the living room floor, ranging from missiles to makeup to several fluffy blankets, and the three remained sprawled on the ground together, now with matching ‘ugly sweaters’ as Rouge had called them and mocking the main characters and their awkward dialogue.

“Chaos, Omega could come up with a better pickup line than that,” Rouge remarked, snorting as the robot poked her on the head in mock response whilst Shadow just smiled.

“I dunno, how many pickup lines have you heard Omega say?” he said, laughing as the bat paused for a solid minute before grumbling something under her breath with a laugh. 

They both earned another poke each. 

As the movie drew to a close, the two hour mark was almost up, and in a rush the three retrieved Shadow’s gifts from the ground and put them in a single bag to bring to the Ark once more.

As they clustered in front of the pod, Rouge pulled him into a hug, Omega joining only a moment later as the three stood in silence.

“It was great seeing you again, hon,” the bat sighed, finally letting go of him with a smile as she and Omega stepped back. “I’ll try and call more often again, okay? Take care of yourself up there.”

Nodding his head, Shadow glanced at her with a cheeky grin before replying, “Just don’t call at 7 in the morning and you’re all good,” his smile widening as she snorted in response, and turned back to the pod.

A flash of light, and he was back in space, just as the clock chimed midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, or if you don’t celebrate that then happy holidays/good day!! It’s 1 in the morning rn so Christmas is over for me, but I decided I had to get a thing done for these kids!! Radhog au is originally by feliner on tumblr, a dear friend of mine who came up with this au and let me run wild ajsjdhs
> 
> Thank you for reading and take care!!


End file.
